Gunslinger girl - Vanguardia
by WingTrigger
Summary: Durante la Italia facista de finales de los años 30, un nuevo tipo de guerra se desarrolla entre las potencias por la supremacía en europa y el mundo, cuando un conflicto amenaza al imperio italiano, un nuevo tipo de combatientes sera puesto a prueba para futuras amenazas contra el régimen, la agencia de bienestar social enfrentará su primer desafio y no estarán solos. AU de GSG.


**SWA Gunslinger Girl:**

 **Vanguard.**

 **Prologo.**

 **Noviembre de 1938.**

* * *

El oasis en medio de escarpado terreno de tripolitania bajo el sol abrazador era un terreno que los nativos de la zona consideraban su hogar por miles de años, ellos habían pasado por varios dominios, reinos e imperios que la conquistaron.

Cartagineses, romanos, vándalos, bizantinos, abasidas, mamelucos, otomanos y los que ahora se consideraban los sucesores del imperio romano, los italianos y sus líderes, el nuevo orden político en la historia mundial, el fascismo.

Ellos se habían lanzado a la conquista del territorio que ellos consideraban suyo por derecho. Y en esas luchas libia paso por una espiral de violencia conocido como pacificación que había desplazado y condenado al olvido a la población autóctona, en un intento por limpiar el terreno para la nueva Italia en áfrica. Un proyecto del fascismo que planeaba hacer sin interferencias.

O eso creían…

En las últimas semanas, los informes de inteligencia del servicio italiano habían sido informados por los locales y centinelas en el lugar de la presencia de nómadas armados pertenecientes a los sanussi dirigidos por alguien a quien llamaban al-massur, posiblemente un alias para ocultar su identidad.

Los informes fueron enviando al alto consejo fascista en roma. Pero fueron desestimados alegando que no había peligro a una revuelta debido a la falta de apoyo y armas por parte de los sanussi en la zona, además todavía estaban ocupados enviando armas y refuerzos a la lucha contra los insurgentes etíopes en abisinia o combatiendo en las ofensivas contra los republicanos en la guerra civil española.

El alto mando fascista confiaba en que las nuevas reformas del cuerpo, en especial con la táctica de la guerra veloz. Servirían para acabar con los posibles rebeldes. Las órdenes del gobierno italiano en Trípoli fueron la de movilizar el equipo disponible a los puestos y bases importantes en tripolitania y cirenaica.

Tendría que arreglárselas hasta ser escuchados.

* * *

 **Frontera libio-tunecina.**

En la carretera que llevaba a un poblado en la frontera con la Túnez francesa, un convoy de dos coches todoterreno Fiat AS-37 y un camión Lancia 3ro, se dirigía a su base en las afueras de una ciudad costera, en las cercanías de sirte. se esperaba un largo trayecto por lo cual decidieron tomar un atajo en el terreno escarpado para evitar el desierto, aprovechando la maniobrabilidad de sus vehículos pudieron pasar sin muchos problemas el terreno, pero mientras más se internaban el lugar.

Mas sentían que los vigilaban…

– Oye mateo, no has visto o notado movimiento en las colinas – pregunto el acompañante del conductor al frente de la caravana.

– No, Giorgio. Según el conductor del camión, los sanussi no operan por aquí.

– ¡Alto! – grito uno de los soldados que manejaba la ametralladora – noto algo a un costado del camino – señalo con su dedo en esa dirección.

– Que sucede capitán – pregunto el vigía de su costado al ver a su jefe bajar del vehículo.

El capitán mateo bajo de la Fiat del frente del grupo y se acercó a visualizar algo de cerca frete a un arbusto en el camino, conforme se acercaba noto algo que lo alarmo, era una bomba de fabricación casera.

– ¡Retrocedan!

La explosión de las bombas en la carretera destruyo el primer vehículo de la caravana acabando con el capitán y el resto de los tripulantes en él. Aprovechando el shock generado los disparos cayeron sobre el camión y el todoterreno restante.

– ¡Nos atacan!

Desde ambos costados, guerreros montados en dromedarios y tiradores a pies de la tribu sanussi se lanzaron contra los desprevenidos soldados italianos que intentaron responder a la emboscada.

El primero de los atacantes se acercó a una de las todoterrenos, lanzado una granada siendo abatido por uno de los tripulantes con un certero disparo de su rifle de cerrojo M91 Carcano. Por desgracia no pudo evitar el impacto del explosivo que al detonar acabo con los tripulantes, menos uno que sobrevivió a duras penas solo para ser rematado por uno de los atacantes a pie con una estocada de espada en el pecho.

Con los escoltas acabados, solo quedaba el camión de transporte. Del cual el conductor decidió bajarse y enfrentar a los atacantes. Su origen libio magrebí le garantizaba una muerte segura, aunque se rindiera antes sus odiados rivales tribales sanussi, tenía mucho que perder ante ellos.

Cuando se encaró a los atacantes saco su pistola beretta y disparo contra ellos, provocando que varios de ellos retrocedieran y se pusieran a cubierto. Por desgracia para él un tirador sanussi en la colina de un tiro certero en la cabeza acabo con la resistencia del magrebí dejando a los atacantes con el botín al descubierto.

– jefe, aquí esta – le confirmo uno de los atacantes al revisar el camión.

Bajando de su dromedario, el jefe del ataque y líder del movimiento armado de liberación de tripolitania, al-Massur. Se acerco al camión custodiado por sus hombres y yendo a la parte trasera del camión y destapando el contenido bajo la manta que lo cubría.

– Avise a los demás, comenzaremos la yihad contra los infieles invasores – se dirigió al grupo – la liberación de nuestro pueblo comenzara hermanos.

El resto de los presentes levanto sus rifles en apoyo a la proclama de su líder el cual prometió la definitiva liberación de la tierra de sus ancestros y la tan ansiada venganza contra los responsables del asesinato de Omar al-mukhtar.

Una nueva revuelta se acercaba a la colonia italiana, un anticipo local del conflicto que afectaría a la mayor parte del mundo y cambiaria el rumbo de la historia mundial. Un conflicto del cual no estarían preparados…

La segunda guerra mundial estaba a la vuelta de la esquina….

* * *

 **Aeródromo de la agencia de bienestar social, roma, Italia.**

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de roma. Unos aviones de transporte Caproni, se preparaban para trasladar a personal a libia listos para su nueva etapa en su preparación para la defensa de su país.

– Todo en orden – dijo presentándose el mariscal de las fuerzas armadas italiana, Pietro Badoglio. Quien fue a ver y inspeccionar a los que dirigían la operación de embarque.

– Claro mariscal, todo está listo.

– Perfecto, el gobernador de Tripoli quiere que todo este cuando lo vaya a inspeccionar señores.

– ¡Entendido! – respondieron los líderes del grupo a la orden de su mariscal.

– Señor, tenemos la autorización – se acercó a ellos uno de los operadores de vuelo – podemos irnos.

– ¡De acuerdo, muévanse! – ordeno el oficial, a lo cual todos empezaron a dirigirse a sus asientos en los transportes aéreos. El mariscal se dirigió a su vehículo el cual lo llevaría a su avión rumbo a etiopia.

Mientras los últimos equipos y personal subían a sus aviones, las secciones uno y dos de la agencia de bienestar social se ponía en marcha y subían a a sus puestos. Dando un último vistazo a los que se iban, el mariscal le llamo la atención ciertos integrantes que iban al vuelo.

Lo que hiciera la agencia de bienestar social, no era de su conocimiento. Ya habría oportunidad de saberlo pensó mientras se alejaba en su vehículo.

Dentro del avión de la sección dos de la agencia, sus miembros charlaban sobre a donde irían y que harían, se sentían como en una excursión.

– ¿Oye Triela? – le pregunto una joven de cabello azul largo y lentes.

– Que quieres Claes – le respondió la morena con trenzas en su cabello.

– ¿A dónde vamos, está tu lugar de nacimiento no?

– ¡En serio Claes!

– ¡vaya triela, podrás volver a tus orígenes! – agrego una de las chicas de apariencia pálida con cabello rubio corto y ojos celestes.

– Muy bien todas, Silencio que ya nos vamos – ordeno una mujer en uniforme militar que se hiso presente con ellas.

– ¡Entendido capitana ferro!

Una vez todos en sus lugares, cada avión empezó su aproximación a la pista y uno a uno fue despegando rumbo al norte de áfrica.

– Oye Henrietta

– ¿Que pasa, Rico? – respondió una joven de cabello castaño corto y actitud tímida a su compañera.

– Estas emocionada de que iremos de viaje – le pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa a su compañera.

– ¡Por supuesto! – Respondió la chica a su compañera mientras miraba por la ventana de su avión el despegue.

Una vez el avión en el aire, las chicas pertenecientes a la sección dos de la agencia, solo tenían que esperar a llegar a su nuevo establecimiento temporal, solo un descanso o unas vacaciones según ellas.

Se equivocaban.

* * *

 **Saludos lectores, esto es un proyecto que planeo continuar con el pasar del tiempo.**

 **Esta idea nació a partir de un…**

 **Qué pasaría si ellas….**

 **En fin, quise realizarlo y bueno. Espero que les entretenga**

 **Esto es gracias a las personas que me apoyaron a escribir, en especial a una. Ella sabrá quien jeje.**

 **Hasta la próxima….**

 **(las referencias a hechos y políticas aquí son con fines de entretener y guiarse en la trama. el autor no apoya nada de eso y lo hace con fines de entretener)**


End file.
